


Extra Appendages.

by slytherdor



Series: Avengers Family [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post Avengers (Movie), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherdor/pseuds/slytherdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is a woman, some people forget this, some people don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natasha Romanoff is a woman.

Contrary to popular belief, Natasha Romanoff is a female with entirely female needs, wants and moments.

After Loki, after the whole mess with the board, Clint's brain getting washed and Fury being, well, furious, the Avengers moved into Stark tower. Each Avenger has their own floor in the building, Natasha's floor is third from the top. The top floor is a gym, completely soundproof with shatter proof glass on all sides. The next floor down is Tony Stark's floor; complete with bar and pool table. Natasha Romanoff's floor is small but cozy. A medium sized bedroom with a bed that takes up half the space, a walk in wardrobe, a luxurious bathroom and another room with a computer, a couch and a bookshelf. 

The couch room has a wall made of window, looking out over the city and the bedroom has a wall made of window which could be blacked out on request. No one has ever seen Natasha's room, except Natasha. She furnished it, she painted it, she bought everything up herself, despite everyone's offers for help. This is Natasha's space. Everyone knows that when Natasha is in her space, she is not to be disturbed.

Clint tried, once. No one ever tried again, not after he came back covered in cuts and bruises and with temporary blindness, caused by hitting a certain point in the neck. Steve Rogers found him bumping into tables and chairs after an hour. The blindness wore off after about three days.

The floor under Natasha's is Clint's, then Thor's, then Steve's and then Bruce's and finally, the largest floor before the office space is the common space, a video games room, a kitchen, a dining room, a pool. Everything someone could ever want. The labs are in the basement.

Natasha is a woman, a fact that SOME members of the avengers seem to forget occasionally, not that she thought of it as a weakness at all. She could beat most of them at video games, all of them when they were sparring, nearly everyone at poker and all the team at a battle of wits. 

It was about a year after their first assemblage as the Avengers, Natasha woke up quickly and completely at 10:00 AM. Jarvis greeted her and got rid of the blackout. After stretching, Nat made her way slowly to the bathroom, stepping into the shower and standing under the scalding spray for exactly 24 seconds before groaning thumping her head against the wall.  
'SHIT. SHIT SHIT SHIT.' Another couple of expletives in Russian and she slid down the slick wall to sit on the floor of the shower. She did not need her cycle today. 

It was 34 seconds after that when JARVIS informed her that;  
'Madam, the rest of the team is waiting outside your door. Mr Stark ordered me to call them if anyone seemed distressed. The doors are open, but they express fear at the thought of coming into your quarters without your permission.'   
Natasha let her head rest against the wall in her curled up position, feeling the spray on her face.   
'Tell them to go away, JARVIS, I'm fine.'  
'Very well.'

Half an hour later, Natasha emerged, clean, dressed, and slightly amused. The entire team was sitting at the table eating waffles and when she entered the room, they all sat up and gave her questioning looks.  
She smiled and assured them that she was fine, again, and took twice as many waffles as Tony.

Natasha is a deadly assassin, but she is also a fantastic listener.  
Tony talks to her about his relationship problems with Steve, and vice-versa. Thor has vented to her a few times about his brother. Clint and Doctor Banner both come to her for heart to hearts post battle and Clint is her best friend anyway. She is the Stark tower therapist, and she's perfectly happy. She knows everyone's secrets and only Clint knows hers. The Avengers drink together, laugh together, prank each other, fight together and screw around together. Life is good.

~

There was a battle raging. The Avengers team was in the middle of Texas, fighting off a hoard of seriously pissed off aliens. Natasha and Steve were on the ground in the middle of the fighting, successfully holding their own. Tony was flying around, making sure none got farther than the edge of the gorge, Hawkeye was on top of the gorge, the Hulk was jumping around the edges of the gorge, snatching aliens from mid-air and Thor was somewhere in the air, calling down lightning and hitting things with his hammer. 

'WIDOW, DUCK,' yelled Rogers, before flinging his shield in her direction, it hit two aliens behind her before flinging back and landing on his arm again. She flashed him a small smile before charging back into combat. Great, now she owed Rogers a favour. It was with this thought distracting her that she felt a small flash of pain in her stomach. She ignored it, thinking it was just a normal pain with her cycle, it had no impact on her fighting usually. This time it did. 

Very suddenly, she found that she had no core strength. Without realizing what had happened, she was down, the edges of her vision going blurry and something very large and very fast hurtling towards her before - black.

Fury's voice came over the com devices.  
'Is everyone up? Rogers?'  
'Yes sir.'  
'Barton?'  
'Yup.'  
'Stark?'  
'Present and accounted for.'  
'Thor?'  
'I am unharmed.'  
'Banner?'  
A small groan, before a timid 'Yes.'  
'Romanoff?'  
Silence.  
'Agent Romanoff?'  
'Natasha?'  
More silence  
'Find her. Now.'

~

Natasha woke up in a place that she definitely hadn't been ten seconds ago. She also woke up to pain. With gritted teeth and profuse sweating, Natasha sat up. Assessing the damage mentally, she felt severe pain in her lower abdomen and two broken toes, but the latter was usual after a battle. The battle. Oh, shit.  
Reaching under the blanket she was covered in, she found nothing but a set of gauze bandages. Great. There was a pile of clothing left of the surface she was lying on, which looked like a bench of some kind. All of the clothing was exactly her size. after putting on everything but the shirt, Natasha summoned all of her Russian courage and unwound the bandages, revealing a gash about seven inches long, being held together by a lot of stitches. She re-wrapped her stomach and put on her shirt before padding, barefoot to the door.

The door was locked. Well, shit. Just as she was running her fingers around the edges, it slid open to reveal a very small man, holding a clipboard. He started upon seeing her, his glasses slipped down his nose slightly.  
'Mi- Miss Romanoff. It is g- good to see that you are awa- awake.'  
Miss Romanoff? What? She slipped into a defensive stance, knowing that just because someone looks small and fragile,they can pack a deadly punch. People often had the same misconception about her.  
'There's n- no need to worry, M- Miss Romanoff, I d- do not wish to harm you. I was against this i- idea in the first place, but they insisted.'  
'Who insisted what exactly? Where am I?' Natasha kept her voice low and threatening.  
'I ca- cannot tell you who, but he wa- wants to test and see if a wo- woman's body heals fasted than a ma- man's does with the same kind of procedure. As to wh- where you are, I can say they you are st- still on ea-earth.'  
Well, that's okay then. The tracking device in her foot will make it easy for the team to-  
'Th- the tracking chip has been ta- taken out of your foot, we will keep you here as long as ne- necessary.'   
Well shit.

The little man performed medical tests on her, pulse reading, temperature check. He asked to see her wound and she denied him.  
' Mi- Miss Romanoff, I was the one who stitched you up. I- If I had wanted you d- dead, you would be s- so.'  
She relented and lifted her shirt. The man made a small noise of approval when he saw the cut.  
'Th- this may sting. A- apologies.'  
With that, he poured a thick, clear liquid onto the cut. Natasha had to grip the edge of the bench to keep from crying out, which, in itself is a testimony to how much it hurt. Her vision went black.

~

'We traced her tracker, it led our agents to Tokyo, it was at the bottom of a bin, covered in blood, Steve.'  
'Barton, you need to calm down. We are going to find her.'  
'IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS.' With that, Clint pushed slightly too hard at Steve's shoulder, sending the blonde sprawling. Steve lunged back and it took Thor 10 minutes to get them to calm down.  
The entire team was in disarray Steve and Tony weren't on speaking terms, Clint was in a manic state and Banner had buried himself in his lab, only emerging for food every now and then. Thor tried to keep everyone happy, it didn't seem to work. 

~

When Agent Romanoff woke up, she took stock of her surroundings again. Same white room. No windows, just a table and a slab. No pain this time, even her toes had healed.  
She looked down again and where there had previously been a seven inch scar, was not smooth, pale, un-marred skin. Well that's... Oh...  
Sitting up, the Russian froze. Her balance was off. There was something on her back. After sitting up slowly, she tentatively reached back and felt... Feathers? Looking to her left, she spotted a mirror and, after wobbling a bit on her shaky legs, walked over to it. She nearly fainted. 

Sticking out from her shoulder blades were two, very large, feathery wings. They were currently folded against her back but with a little coaxing and a lot of mental force, she was able to open them out and, oh my god, she thought. They're beautiful. They stretched outwards, twice her body length. Three meters at least. She had to work for a while, to get them to respond to the commands her brain was giving but when she had control, it was like nothing else.

~

It had been two days and Natasha had been busy experimenting, not noticing the time until the doctor came in again. She realized, going by her meals, that it had been four days. Oops.  
'Ahh, Mi- Miss Romanoff. I see you have be- been admiring your new ap- appendages.'  
'Why have I got these?'  
'If - If you don't want them, I ca- can take them-'  
'NO. No, I um, I want to keep them. I want to use them.'  
'G- good.' The small man smiled and gestured for her to follow as he walked out of the room. She fell in step behind him. As soon as she set foot outside the room, two heavily armed guards fell in beside her. So, no escaping then. She was not going to risk her wings.

Natasha stepped into a huge version of the avenger's mansion gym. It seemed to be open air.   
'There is a ne- net over the top, but you may u- use this until your evening meal.'   
Natasha felt a grin forming as she spread her wings. She flapped once, twice and she was- Oh. Flat on her face. This was going to take time then. 

~

By the time they came to collect her, Natasha could fly up to the net and hang up side down on it. She came to the floor after they threatened her with guns - usually unfazed by such trivial things, she hadn't had time to adjust for fighting with her wings, there was no way she was risking a hole through them - and her shoulders were aching. as if she's done 1000 pull ups.

~

The mansion was in chaos.  
Clint was sitting on the roof and wouldn't come down. Tony was passed out drunk over an engine in the lab, Steve was watching Brady Bunch re-runs and had been for the past 48 hours, Thor had gone back to Asgard when he realized that there was no way to find his friend and Doctor Banner was holed up in his room, Dosed up on sleeping pills.  
Fury came and went, all alcohol was confiscated and everyone was brought food on a daily basis. The team was falling apart and no one could do anything about it.

~

Natasha had been practicing. She could ride the wind currents that the artificially crated for her, she could take off and land flawlessly, she could stay in the air for hours. Only twice did she fall. Once when the wind currents malfunctioned suddenly and once when she'd fallen asleep, gliding on one. Every now and then, she noticed, a certain part of a wing would get itchy, and the only way to alleviate this would be to pull the loose, black feathers out. She was shedding. Ugh. The wings had darkened during the twelve days she'd been there. They went from a beige colour, to an inky black that shined blue in certain light.

Natasha had also been preparing for an escape. She had swiped a metal knife from her meal. At night time, she would cover the entire bed with her wings and sharpen the knife against the metal edge. The net, she'd discovered, was made of heavy metal strands, held up on the sides by small latches. She could pry the latches off the wall and the net would fall. Her plan was to be executed today. With her knife concealed in the waistband of her pants, Natasha was take to the gym. Immediately, she took flight and screwed around, wasting time for a few hours, before the guards lost interest over their lunch. Flapping her way up to the net, she pried off the first latch. It fell to the ground and she cursed as she moved to the second one. The guards looked up and figured out what she was doing very quickly. Immediately they started shooting at her. She only needed half the latches. It was the second to last one when she felt it, there was a bullet in her ankle,

Oh well, at least she didn't have to run. Up and out, she went, looking for land marks or... land at all, apparently. She was in the middle of the ocean. They were shooting at her still, so she moved away from the opening of the building. Very quickly, she spotted a small motor boat and dived for it, reaching it just as guards swarmed out of the building. Starting it up, she pulled away.


	2. Adjustments to be made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha gets back, but really, does everything have to be different?

She was an hour away from the building when she finally stopped. She'd stemmed the bleeding, but needed to take the bullet out. On the boat, she found a blanket, a medical kit, a radio of some sort and a life jacket. Using the medical kit, she extracted the bullet and stitched herself up. She put on the life jacket and tuned the radio to JARVIS' frequency. Stark had satellites monitoring the world, hopefully she could reach someone.

~

The Team was gathered in the kitchen in silence, eating food under the watchful eye of Pepper Potts. No one had eaten in the past 24 hours and Pepper wouldn't stand for it. 

JARVIS piped up.

'Sir, Miss Romanoff is trying to contact you.'  
Everyone stopped breathing.  
'Put her on speaker, JARVIS.' came Tony's quiet reply.

'Hello? Stark?'  
'Natasha?'   
'Clint?'  
Everyone was horrified. Natasha Romanoff, the one who sat through getting beat to a pulp with hardly a gasp, sounded shaky and weak.  
'I need to know where I am, can you track this?'   
Everyone snapped out of their stupor. Tony grabbed Pepper's tablet and traced the signal, everyone else was on the edge of their seat.  
'You are... You're 100 miles from the coast of... New York...'  
'Stark, is there any way you can not tell SHEILD? Stop them from finding me. I'm coming, but they'll want to... Well. You'll see.'  
'We'll come get you.' Came Clint's steely reply.  
'No. It's not safe. No one leaves that tower until I get there. Doctor Banner, I'm... I'm going to need you when I get in. I- So- wi-'  
The signal went dead.

~

It was four hours before the mansion came into view. Her wings could carry her at significant speeds. It was night time, and she stayed high so avoid detection until she was finally able to drop to the terrace of The Avengers mansion in an exhausted heap.

~

The Avengers and Pepper were in the rec room, no one was speaking, Everyone was waiting for something no one was sure of coming.

~

'Miss Romanoff is on the terrace.'

None of the Avengers had ever moved as fast as they did then, which is certainly saying something.  
None of the Avengers knew exactly what to do when they saw the heap of feathers and bloody flesh that was currently crumpled near the railing.

Natasha was on her side, one wing under her and one wing over her, effectively covering her upper body from view. She had on the white pants and shirt from the facility, both were in a very bad way. She rolled over, stretching both her wings out under her and heard the collective gasp of the team.

'Uh, Doctor Banner, have you ever...'  
'No, I can't say I-'  
'She's been shot.' Clint hurried over and figured out the best way to pick her up. Eventually though, Natasha reached up and put her arms around his neck so he could cradle her.  
'We need to get her inside before she's seen.' 

~

Bruce had her sitting up on a table inside with the help of Barton. The rest of the team standing anxiously around. The good doctor removed her stitches and replaced them with more professional ones, making sure there was no infection. No one could keep their eyes off her wings. Every now and then they would fidget and flutter and when she was all stitched up, they stretched to their full extent, accidentally brushing Clint's face.

~

With a glass of scotch in hand, she relayed her story and the entire team was speechless for a while.

'So, you flew 100 miles after practicing for a week and a half with a bullet wound?'  
'Yes.' 

~

'How do you sleep?'  
'On my stomach.'

~

'Can I... touch them? Please?' asked Bruce.  
'Oh... I... Yeah. Just... Please be gentle. Please.'

Bruce moved tentatively around the couch that Natasha was perched on the back of and studied the joints for a few seconds before carefully running a hand over one of the visible tendons that ran through the wing.  
The noise Natasha made was one of ecstasy and everyone froze, including Natasha.  
Her eyes were wide and very quietly, she whispered 'Do that again?'

~

After about two minutes, Natasha was a quivering mess on the floor. It just felt so damn good, not in a sexual way, but It was like... A foot massage after a double marathon. Bruce stopped and Natasha was grinning ear to ear. Clint was trying to suppress a giggle. Tony was designing armour for those magnificent things inside his head, Steve was thinking about how many of the Avengers could now fly, Banner was thinking about how they must have attached them and Pepper was speechless.

'Sir, Nick Fury is on the phone.'  
Well, that sobered everyone up. Natasha hid behind the screen that Nick was going to appear on.  
'I'm still missing, remember. Be dejected.'  
'I'll take the call JARVIS.'  
'Stark.'  
'Fury.'  
'Has anything weird happened lately?'  
'Aside from the fact that Banner is only eating half of what he usually does?'  
'Weirder.'  
'Nope.'  
'Something small and travelling very fast just dropped off our radar travelling over your building.'  
'Really? Probably a bird or-'  
'A bird?'  
'Yeah...?'  
'I'm sending SHEILD agents to check on you.'  
'Oh, no it's fine, we're all-'  
'They're on their way. When was the last time any of you ate?'  
Pepper chose that moment to jump in.  
'Director Fury, sir, I'm here, I made them all eat a full meal not 10 minutes ago. If something weird happens, you'll be the first to know.'   
She gave him a sweet smile and he just glared.  
'Why do I get the feeling that I'm being lied to?'  
No one answered.  
'Alright, whatever. I'm coming over tomorrow though.'  
With that, he hung up.

'I am SO hungry.' Nat realized out loud.  
They ordered pizza. They asked questions and finally, when they were decided on going to bed, Banner piped up.  
'Miss Romanoff, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone tonight. You could have PTSD or you could get a fever. I think we'd all feel better if you weren't alone.'  
'I'll stay with her?' volunteered Clint, more a question than anything else.  
Natasha smiled.  
'I'd like that.'  
'Come and get me if there's any problems.'  
'Sure.'

With that, the Avengers retired to their rooms. Nat and Clint decided to go to his room because, well, Natasha's space is Natasha's space. He was in the process of convincing her to use the bed and he can sleep on the couch in the other room when she suggested that they share the bed. Barton looked slightly dumbfounded, but agreed.


	3. Promises.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Romanoff is a human being and no one is going to make her into an experiment.

They both slept in underwear, a fact they'd found out in Budapest on a mission, so it was no big deal. Clint flopped down on the bed and Natasha moved more gracefully onto the other side, lying on her stomach with her wings spread out. Clint noticed the bruises forming at the joints. Nat noticed Clint noticing.

'Does it hurt?'  
'It's like a muscle ache.'

Clint moved carefully and ran the heels of his hands up her spine. She arched and keened softly. Slowly, he went about working the knots out of the muscles in her body. He started off at her legs and feet, before moving to her arms and head, then her neck, then her lower back. When he'd done all of this, he asked if she'd like him to continue.   
'Yes. God yes. Please.'

He worked gently through every muscle, discovering them as he went. She was moaning softly by the time he reached the tip.

'They're beautiful.'   
Natasha moaned softly at this.  
Clint maneuvered himself under one of the wings and put his head on the pillow. The feathers shifted against his skin before he opened his eyes and found Natasha hovering above him with a question in her eyes.  
Slowly, he reached up and put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in and pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss lingered for a while. It was lazy and content. Eventually Barton moved his hand down and brushed in between her wings, causing her to arch into him and deepen the kiss. He did it again and she brought a hand up to tangle in his hair. he kept his touches incredibly light, but that's all she seemed to need. Soon, she had a finger hooked under his waistband and he was divesting her of her own underwear.

Once they were both touching as much as possible, Clint began to grind against the redhead, needing more friction. She sat up suddenly, hands on his chest. His eyes went wide as she positioned him at her entrance and slowly seated her self, grinding down to take as much of him as possible. He put his hands on her hips and when she lifted herself, drawing him out right to the tip before sliding down again, he gripped her skin so hard, there were bruises forming. He watched as her wings unfolded and her head tipped back. Her lips fell open and Jesus Christ, she is beautiful, he thought. She looks like an angel, with a halo of disheveled red hair. 

She rode him, slowly, enjoying the human contact after two weeks of nothing. He watched her come undone, wings fluttering and low moans coming from her. He groaned , realizing how close he was getting. God, she's beautiful.

They came together, crying out each others' names. She collapsed against his chest, both of them were sweaty and panting. After they both came down, Natasha lifted her head and kissed him sweetly. She moved to the side slightly and they fell asleep with Natasha's leg over Clint's waist and his arm around her shoulders.

~

They woke up with Natasha's wing covering both of them like a blanket. It was 10:00 AM and JARVIS was speaking.  
'Miss Romanoff, Mr Barton, the team is at the door requesting entrance.'  
'Two minutes JARVIS', mumbled Clint, shaking Natasha awake. They put clothes on, Natasha had to wear the white shirt from yesterday because of the wings.

The door opened to the team and Pepper, who all went and sat in Clint's spare room, which was filled with couches. Clint sat on the floor so Natasha could lay her head in his lap.

'Did she get a fever during the night?' asked Banner.  
'No, she was fine. She was fantastic actually.' they smiled at each other.  
'Oh...' Steve sounded bemused.  
'So what are we going to do about Fury?' asked Tony, no one could keep their eyes off her wings.  
'I don't want to tell SHEILD. They're going to want to do tests and all kinds of crap and I don't want to be a part of it.'  
'Well, we can't exactly hide it.'  
'Yeah, I guess. I think we should ease him into it. Make it clear that the whole team stands behind her decision and that if anyone tries anything, they'll have the avengers to deal with.'   
Natasha looked at Clint.  
'Do you mean it?'  
There was a collective agreement. 

~

Tony started talking about armor for the wings, which Natasha was interested in. She asked Banner if he help her perform a few tests of her own, flight tests, medical tests, x-rays and such, and he agreed enthusiastically. Steve wanted to know if they were uncomfortable, to which Nat explained about the difficulties and the advantages. 

Thor arrived during the day, and was incredibly happy to see Natasha. He was amazed by her wings. Fascinated, even. They told him the story and he was curious as to the ramifications of the structure. They had the conversation again.

~

It was 5:00 pm when JARVIS informed everyone that Fury was at the door. They had talked about this. Natasha would wait in the the gym with doctor Banner, and everyone else would make sure that Fury agreed to their conditions. Clint gave Natasha one last hug before she ascended in the elevator and Fury was allowed in to the personal floors.

When Fury enters the dining room, the Avengers and Pepper Potts were sitting around the table.  
'Where is doctor Banner?'  
'Doctor Banner is upstairs.'  
'And what, pray tell, is he doing up there?'  
Tony looked at Clint, Steve looked at Clint, Thor looked at Fury and Pepper looked at Clint. Fury looked impatient.  
'Doctor Banner is upstairs with Agent Romanoff.'  
Fury blinked once and shifted his hand on the table.  
'Agent Romanoff. Why hasn't she come to me. Why have none of you come to me?'  
'Because we need some... Promises. From you. On behalf of SHEILD. Involving Natasha.'  
'What kind of promises? Why can't I just see her?'  
No one answered at first.  
'You need to swear that no one from SHEILD or anyone in the world, is going to do tests or anything that would involve making Nat uncomfortable.'  
'Wha- I'm not promising anything until I see Agent Romanoff for myself!'  
'We're not showing you Agent Romanoff unless you make these promises. If you don't make them and you attempt to see her, the Avengers will not take kindly to your snooping around.'  
'Is that a threat, Agent Barton?'  
Fury used his I'm-not-taking-your-bullshit voice.  
'Well-'  
'Yes, Fury.' Interrupted Tony, 'It is a threat. You've seen us in action and you DO NOT want us fighting against you. So I would suggest that you sign this legally binding contract so that we can take you to Romanoff.'  
Fury was a little surprised at the steel in everyone's faces. Even Rogers didn't look sheepish about the way they were treating the director.  
'Fine. What does it say?'  
'It says that no one is to perform any tests on Natasha Romanoff that aren't strictly approved my herself. No one is to touch them without her permission and NO ONE is to come onto her floor in the building without her permission. We had to sign this too.' Adds Steve.  
'Touch them? Touch what?.'  
'Just sign the contract.'  
'This is so against regulations.' sighed Nick, reluctantly. He picked up the pen and was surprised that everyone looked so relieved after he'd scrawled his name.  
'Okay, so what is this all about?'  
'Follow us.'

~

'How about now?'   
'Perfect.' Doctor Banner smiled  
Natasha was altering a shirt, so that it would fit over her wings.  
JARVIS informed the two of them that the elevator was coming up. They looked at each other and stood in the middle of the room, Natasha leaning on her crutches. Banner gave the agent's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and she schooled her expression to blank.  
The elevator doors opened, showing Nick Fury in the fore front, and the rest of the team were behind him.

'Director Fury.'  
'...'  
Natasha had to hide a smirk. She knew how good her wings looked.  
'At 1300 hours on the day of the battle, I was injured and taken to a base in the middle of the ocean. I woke up two days later with wings and no scar from the spear that pierced my stomach. The people who kept me there fed me and let me practice with my wings until I got confident enough to escape, taking a bullet to my left ankle in the process. I reached Stark tower by radio at approximately 1500 hours yesterday, they told me my position so I flew east until I reached the tower. Doctor Banner stitched me up and I was under observation for the rest of the night.'  
'...'  
No one spoke, waiting for Fury's reaction.  
'They are... Gorgeous.'  
Natasha beamed.  
'I signed that damn contract, so you need to come back to base so we can debrief you.'  
Natasha sighed.  
'Okay, but the team comes too.'  
'Fine.'

~

After the debrief, and the medical tests that Natasha gave her permission for, everyone wanted to see her in action. Natasha smiled and hobbled outside onto the deck of the helicarrier. It was functioning as a ship on the ocean currently and the wind was strong. She stretched her wings and let them catch the wind. She grinned as she spiraled upwards, hair in her face and the sun shining down. Tony was in his suit, and he came up near her. He had asked for permission to scan her wings, to see if he could make armor for them. She could feel his stare and she wasn't sure that it was just at her wings, JARVIS would be scanning and Tony would be free to do whatever he wanted.

Natasha spent an hour spiraling and swooping, close to the deck so everyone could see. By the time she landed (perfectly and on her feet), people were clapping and cheering. She felt slightly dizzy at the change in altitude and stumbled into Clint's arms when she tried to take a step.


	4. Into the swing of things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has a secret to keep, but that's okay. She's always been good at keeping secrets.

Back at the mansion, Tony took the agent into his lab. They spent the better part of three days designing chairs, clothes and armor that would accommodate the wings. The nights were spent playing video games and at the end of them, Natasha would fall into Clint's bed. She had been back to her rooms, to get clothes and things. She was contemplating letting someone in to fix the shower, make it easier to shower. Her wings, she had found, were waterproof. the water just rolled off, leaving them dry. The best way to clean them was by hand. She had to have baths otherwise, because no one's shower could accommodate her.

One morning, four days after SHEILD, the team came downstairs to find Natasha bent at an odd angle, attempting to pull feathers that she couldn't reach out of their loose pores. They were right at the base of them wings and she was reaching and reaching, but she couldn't pull them out. It was a few seconds before she realized that she was being watched. Clint was stifling a laugh, Steve was looking at her like she was a helpless kitten, Tony was giving her his what-the-fuck face and Banner was smiling sleepily.  
She blushed a deep red colour, moving around on the special seat and glaring at everyone. Steve was the only one who looked sheepish.

'Are you going to help me or not?'  
Clint moved forward, finding the loose feathers and gently prying them from her. Each time, she whimpered slightly, to Tony's delight. The feathers were long and black and shining on the table.  
'Can I use them?'  
'For what?'   
'I want to see if I can design armor that molds to the feathers, but then comes off.'  
'I guess, yeah that'd be good. Bruce, do you think we could do those tests today?'  
'Sure,' Banner smiled, 'Where to?'

~

The Stark private jet was luxurious, and it was able to carry all the necessary equipment. They ended up in the middle of nowhere, with scanners and machines on the ground. Natasha used all of the muscles in her wings and after a few hours, they had accurate scans of the tendons, the muscles and everything else in between. Bruce Banner was now her doctor. He knew everything about her wings, how they they worked and how they were joined. The tendons were tough, but flexible and the muscles were strong, and only getting stronger. They packed up and got into the jet, flying towards the mansion. 

They were halfway home when a red warning light went on. the two looked at each other, they had been in the middle of a deep conversation about what happened when she left. Buckling herself into the special chair, Natasha looked out the window to see the missile coming towards the plane. They needed parachutes, not seat belts. As calmly as possible, she got out of her seat and got a parachute from the cargo bay, giving it to Bruce. He started worrying about the different scans, but JARVIS already had them as files, the equipment would be expensive but Tony could deal with it. Opening the back hatch, Natasha watched as her friend jumped, before jumping herself and spreading her wings.

She saw the parachute open beneath her, Bruce hadn't hulked out and that was a good sign. reaching the ground, Natasha went straight over to the other man.   
'Bruce, you need to call Stark. They're here for me, not for you.'  
Before he could answer, she was flying towards the plane.   
'Damnit Nat.'

~

Bruce got back to the mansion after hitchhiking home for two days. No one had a tracking device now, not since they were able to take Natasha's out. Everyone pounced on him as soon as he walked in the door, looking tired. He told the story and everyone cursed. Natasha was gone again but this time, they had an idea about where to look. Stark got into his suit and Steve called Fury. Tony flew to the place they had tracked Natasha to about a week ago. Middle of the ocean, nothing at all in view.   
'JARVIS, scan everywhere in a 100 mile radius for anything at all.'  
It showed a building 70 miles West.   
'Stark, no. You wait until we get there.'  
'Not a chance, sorry guys.'

With that, Tony took off towards the building, slowing his speeds when it came into view. It looked like a nuclear plant, with a net over the tops of the concrete tubes. This looked like the place.  
He swooped in but as soon as he got within firing range, so many things shot at him that he had to retreat. He called in the problem to SHEILD, who was on the way with the rest of the team. 

~

Twenty minutes later, the helicarrier came up and everyone was trying to figure out a plan of action.   
'There's no wireless systems, everything's got wires which is why we haven't noticed this before. They have weapons that could bring down this ship in a second.'  
'So how do we get to it?'

No one answered for a while.

'We could swim?'  
That's how the avengers ended up in dive gear, swimming towards a concrete slab. 

~

They circled the building, finding a place they could get up without being shot at.  
Quietly, they made their way into the building, incapacitating everyone they came across. Eventually, they came to a gym, where Natasha was lying, unconscious, on the floor. Steve charged in, smacking the guards in the face with his shield before running towards the form on the floor. Just as he reached it and kneeled down, her eyes blinked open. She had two black eyes, there was blood staining the front of her shirt and one wing was folded over itself, it looked painful.

The next things either of them knew, The hulk had scooped them both up and was climbing the walls, bullets flying. They smashed through the net and perched on the top of the cement wall. Tony came along and scooped Steve out of the Hulk's hand, Thor came and cradled Natasha gently in his arms, careful of her wing and the Hulk jumped into the water and powered back towards the helicarrier. Natasha was carried back to the medical bay and everything was fixed, except her wing. No one knew what to do except Banner, and he was calming down. Hawkeye was the last to reach the ship, after having to swim back by himself. He rushed into Nat's room, still dripping from the ocean to find her awake.

~

Another half an hour after that, Bruce entered the room and grimaced at how bad his patient looked. The wing was folded back on itself in a painful way and he was going to have to put it back. With a lot of swearing, sweating, and with Clint's had turning blue, Bruce had the wing set back in place, stitched up and in bandages against Natasha's side.

The debrief was boring. Fury got mad at Tony, Banner got annoyed at Natasha, Clint got mad at Natasha and Steve calmed everything down, as usual. It was held with everyone standing around Natasha's bed. When everyone realized that Natasha had fallen asleep though Steve's admonishes, they moved the meeting to the main room.

~

Natasha woke up with a start; there was someone in the room. She reached over to try to turn the light on. Someone's hand gripped her wrist. She realized how vulnerable she appears.  
'Mi- Miss Romanoff.'  
Natasha froze.  
'It is g- good to see that your are w- well. Do not worry. I do n- not plan to hurt you. Bu- but if you try to te- tell anyone about my visits, I- I shall have to hurt them.'  
Natasha nearly shivers at the feral grin. Nearly.  
'You're bluffing.'  
'I- I snuck in to the Avengers helicarrier, you thi- think I cannot do this th- thing?'  
He had a point.  
He turned and left then, stopping at the door to offer her another smile, before slinking away. Natasha heard a beep indicating that the cameras were back online. This guy was good. 

~

Three days later, Natasha was back in her own rooms in Stark tower. Her own bed, her own wardrobe, her own bathroom. It felt good. Her entire wardrobe had been replaced with clothing that could accommodate her wings. Some of the dresses were... Wow... Expensive. Sexy.  
'JARVIS?'  
'Miss Romanoff?'  
'Inform the rest of the team that we are going to dinner. Black tie event.'  
'Of course.'

Half an hour later, Natasha descended the stairs in a backless black dress with a plunging neckline and a pair of stiletto heels that were silver and matched her jewellery. All her men were decked out in tuxes and bow ties. Oh my, they all looked good. Tony had called up and booked a table for six at the most expensive restaurant in New York and they made their way there, Natasha sitting hip to thigh with Clint, Tony with his arm around Steve's shoulders and Bruce and Thor were engaged in a discussion about Mjiolnir. 

Upon reaching the restaurant, Tony had his guy bring a special chair in for Natasha. She hugged him and thanked him. Every single person in the restaurant was staring. It was her first public appearance since she got wings and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.


	5. Late nights and early mornings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to life with wings was never going to be easy.

Natasha was worried. When was that little man coming to speak to her again? She slept with a gun under her pillow. 

Tony perfected the armor for her wings. It was a sticky substance that molded to each feather and dried in 10 seconds. It didn't weigh anything and she could still move freely. She got Tony to fire his blaster at her but it bounced off the wing and into one of his expensive cars. He did not like that. She laughed, everyone was gathered when she tried to fly with them. It was slightly different because the feathers didn't move as easily but once she got the hang of it, Tony made her full body armor with the stuff embedded in it. It was perfect. 

~

Three weeks had passed since the creepy doctor had visited. She woke up to him standing over her bed. Reaching for her gun, she panicked when it wasn't there. He held it up.  
'Loo- looking for something?' he smirked.  
'JARVIS?' croaked Natasha, her voice thick with sleep. There was no answer.  
'What do you want?'  
'I wa- was just popping in to say hi and t- to examine them. You're ge- getting stronger. this i- is good.'  
'Get out of my room.'  
'I was never in you- your room.' He winked and walked out.

'Miss Romanoff, shall I rouse the others?'  
'No. They know nothing about this. Censor the footage, Only I can access it.'  
'Of course.'  
She couldn't get back to sleep, so barefoot, she padded down to Clint's floor and snuggled into bed with him, successfully not waking him.

~

Clint woke in the morning and felt feathers against his bare back.  
'Hi.'  
'Hello,' Replied Clint, rolling over carefully and resting a hand on Natasha's waist.  
'Couldn't sleep?'  
'No. You don't... Mind?'  
'Of course not, I get to wake up to a beautiful girl in the morning.' Clint smiled.  
Natasha leaned in, pressing her lips softly against Clint's. The kiss quickly deepened and became frantic, both of them noticed that they were desperate.  
Clint pulled Nat on top of him and she raked her fingernails up his sides. He bucked and whimpered into her mouth. He wrapped one of his hands around the back of her neck, completely catching her off guard. He reached down with his other hand, running a feather-light touch over the fabric of her underwear and oh - Jesus - she's got her hands tangled in his hair.

Natasha growled.  
'Don't tease me, Barton.'  
Clint smirked,  
'What are you going to do?' he murmured, punctuating each word with a stroke of his finger. Gritting her teeth, Natasha flapped her wings a couple of times before flinging them both off the bed. They landed on the floor and Clint had his wrists pinned. He was shocked, but quickly retaliated. Squirming out of her grip before lifting her by the waist and pinning her wrists against the window. He had one hand on both of her wrists and the other was pulling her ass towards his hips. Her upper body was pressed against the glass, she wasn't wearing a bra.

Clint quirked an eyebrow as he pressed down against her clit and she let out a wanton moan.  
'JARVIS, open the shades.'  
The black faded and they were left with a view of the city, just before the dawn. There was light just coming up over the horizon. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.  
'I'm going to fuck you into the morning.' He knew exactly the effect dirty talk had on Natasha Romanoff.  
'God yes, please.'  
He kept her wrists pinned, pulled her underwear away and positioned himself. Sliding into her, he moaned low into her ear.  
He started to rock slowly, pulling out to the tip before burying himself to the hilt again. He continued like this, watching her wings unfold and move, listening to her breathe, until she snapped.  
'Damnit Barton. I asked you to FUCK me, not to make love to me.'

At that, he started pounding into her, imagining her breasts pressed up against glass. Their moans got louder, and they climaxed together, at exactly the moment the sun rose over the city. Natasha's head fell against the glass, Clint's against her back. They stayed still for a while, breathing. Natasha could feel the liquid running down the backs of her thighs. 

~

Just as they were thinking about moving, Clint's door burst open and Tony came rushing through.  
'BARTON, ROMANOFF, WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN MY VIDEO F-'  
Both agents had stilled, Clint was still inside her. They turned, Natasha used her wing to cover their nakedness. Tony turned an odd shade of red when Steve and Banner barged in behind him. Steve brought his hand up to cover his eyes and banner just turned around.

'Um, there's a hole in my security footage of Natasha's room.'  
'Yeah, I know.'  
Everyone turned to her. 'I just... Yeah. Don't worry.'  
They could all tell that she was hiding something.  
'Nat...'  
'No.' She stalked out of the room, leaving Clint naked by the window. She was able to cover herself with her wings. Handy.

~

Natasha walked out of the elevator and into the common space after she'd preened and bathed and dressed. She wasn't thinking about anything in particular, when the elevator doors closed. Natasha screamed, something she hadn't done for years, and crumpled to her knees. Tony came running.  
'Oh, JESUS. JARVIS, OPEN THE ELEVATOR DOORS!' By this time, Steve and Clint had rounded the corner. The doors slid open and Natasha fell forward into the arms of Clint. Bruce rounded the corner just as Natasha's teeth clenched and stood on shaky legs, with Clint's help.  
'What happened?'  
'Wings got caught. I'm- ahh. I'm good.'  
'No you're not, you're coming with me.'  
Clint and Bruce helped her down to the lab.

'There's nothing except bruising. You should stay on the ground for a few days.'  
Tony called JARVIS.  
'Make the door delay on the elevators twice as long as it is now.'  
'Yes sir.'

~

The first battle after everything was a new experience. Clad in full armor, Natasha was a deadly bullet. She dipped and dived and plucked enemies from the air. The robots fired at her, but in her armor, the only things uncovered were her hands and her head.

It started when Fury caught odd amounts of electricity flying over New York and told Iron Man to investigate. The next thing the group heard was shots over the intercom and soon everyone jumped into the fray. Natasha was focused entirely, moving aside here, dropping there, swooping in to deflect bullets off her wings so they they didn't hit Steve's back. There, now she'd payed her debt. She took down the final robot, hurtling towards the ground and extending her wings just meters from the ground. The robot crashed into the asphalt with incredible force. 

Fury's voice came over the com devices.  
'Is everyone up? Rogers?'  
'Yes sir.'  
'Barton?'  
'Yup.'  
'Stark?'  
'Present and accounted for.' Tony slipped his arm around Steve's waist.  
'Thor?'  
'I am unharmed.'  
'Banner?'  
A shaky sigh, before a resigned 'Yes.'  
'Romanoff?'  
'Oh yes. I'm good.'   
Everyone could hear the smile in her voice.


	6. Over protective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When people come to take Natasha's wings from her, the rest of the team gets slightly over-protective. With good reason of course.

Back at the mansion, Agent Romanoff had a bath. Clint helped her wash the armor off her wings before hand with the detachable shower head. In Clint's bathroom, of course. They made love slowly and exchanged sweet kisses afterwards. Natasha went up to her room to get some clothing, she told Clint that she would be right back, but when JARVIS didn't respond and the elevator wouldn't go back down, she knew she wasn't alone.

'Hello Miss Romanoff,' came the greeting from her bedroom. It was not the little doctor, although if she had to guess, she'd say that he was there too. Stepping into her room, the lights flicked on and Natasha pressed the panic button that all of the Avengers had under the skin on their wrist discretely. Tony Stark had insisted after Natasha's incident.  
'I see you have been enjoying the wings?'  
'They have been entertaining.'  
'Good, this is good. But now, unfortunately, I shall have to divest you of them.'  
Natasha forgot to breathe suddenly.  
'I can't let you do that.'  
'You cannot stop me.'  
The small man was at her side in an instant. She braced herself, stepping into a defensive stance and swinging a punch that landed precisely where she meant it to. His face. He stumbled backwards and Natasha charged at the window, curling into a ball as she hit it. Shatter proof glass, damnit.  
The taller man started slow clapping.  
'Valiant effort, Madam, but now the games are over.'

There was suddenly a strong hand around her neck and, try as she might, she could not shake the grip. She was forced down onto the bed face-first and the small man clambered onto the bed beside her. He unrolled a bag of surgical equipment and pulled out a scalpel. Natasha could hear banging on the elevator doors.  
''Tasha!?'  
'NATASHA!?'

'It seems your friends have been alerted. Hurry up, doctor.'  
The first incision was agony. She thrashed and screamed but she couldn't move from her face-down position. She could feel every nerve severed and it was only after three cuts that she heard the doors being blown in. The doctor and the other man froze. Her door was slammed open, it came off the hinges.  
'Step away.' Tony's steely voice would have sent shivers up Fury's spine.  
The pressure on the bed moved away and Natasha started to sob into the pillow.  
Clint was at her side in an instant. She could feel the blood trickling down and pooling into the curve of her back.  
'Banner. Jesus, Banner, get over here.'  
Natasha saw black then, and slipped out of consciousness.

~

'Can you fix her?'  
'I... I can try.'  
'NO DAMNIT. BRUCE. FIX HER.'  
Bruce backed up against the bench in the Avengers MedLab. He shut hie eyes and counted to 10 while Steve dragged Clint out of the room.  
Tony had Natasha's hand clutched in his own.  
'Bruce?'  
'I'm going to try, Tony.'  
'I think you can do it.'

~

Natasha woke up in a place that she definitely hadn't been ten seconds ago. She also woke up to pain. With gritted teeth and profuse sweating, Natasha got into a kneeling position. Assessing the damage mentally, she felt severe pain in her shoulder blades and two broken fingers.  
Reaching behind her, she found a set of gauze bandages. Great. There was a pile of clothing left of the surface she was lying on, which looked like a bench of some kind. All of the clothing was exactly her size. after putting on everything but the shirt, Natasha summoned all of her Russian courage and found the mirror, revealing a gash about seven inches long, being held together by a lot of stitches. She put on her shirt before padding, barefoot to the door.

As it opened, she remembered the events of the other night. How long ago was it? She had no idea, The wing was bound to her side, keeping her from flexing it.  
She took the elevator up to the common room and was feeling light-headed after sleeping for that long. She exited the elevator and went into the kitchen, where the rest of the team was waiting. So far, she had been able to stay standing. When she saw how everyone's face lit up at the sight of her, she swooned. Her legs buckled under her and she had to lean against the door frame for support.

Everyone rushed to help her and soon she was seated in her chair at the table with a plate of salad in front of her. They explained everything. There are four people who the organisation tried to put wings on, she was the only successful test subject. Fury had the whole thing disbanded.

Eventually, the subject turned to video games and sports. Suddenly, Natasha had a thought.  
'Tell me that no one has gone into my space.'  
No one answered.  
'Well?'  
Tony answered finally.  
'I blasted the door and we had to fix that and then we fixed your bathroom and replaced your bed but don't kill us please we were only trying to help...'  
'No one ever comes into my room again.'

Oh yes, thought Natasha. This is my home.


End file.
